


Three Years Later

by GreenCat42



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, older yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Otabek is returning to Russia after three years, and its his first time seeing Yuri since then.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

           Three years, it had been three years since he’d seen Yuri Plisetsky at the Grand Prix Finals and skated against him and lost. Otabek sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He was back in Russia to see another friend of his who was training at Yakov’s camp. What would his former skating friend say about him being there?

            It was hard enough to maintain a friendship from a distance, especially since Otabek’s injury and retirement from skating. It had hurt him deeply and even Yuri couldn’t get through to him. Pushing everyone away, everyone who shared his love of skating, it was just easier to do that than watch them move across the ice when he was stuck on the sidelines.

            “Otabek!” a familiar voice called.

            Turning his head, he spotted Alexei waving at him from the seats. He shook his head and continued towards the exit of the airport. It wouldn’t do him good to linger on the past. “How was your flight?”

            “Fine,” Otabek said. “Long.”

            Alexei knew his friend wasn’t too much for conversation. “Camp started yesterday.”

            “Good, how is Yakov?”

            “Yelling at the newcomers,” Alexei said shaking his head. “He’s slowing down though. I heard talk of retirement.”

            The day Yakov retired would be a strange day indeed. “I can’t believe he’d retire.”

            “They’re just rumors. I think he’d rather die than retire.”

            A rare smile curled up on Otabek’s face. “Want to come visit the rink?” Alexei asked.

            The nervousness that had plagued his chest earlier came rushing back. “Sure…”

            Alexei swiftly whirled in front of him, the graceful move of a skater. “Yuri’s going to be there.”

            That sentence sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “Let’s go!”

            The two left the airport, the cold air swirling around them. Each breath made his teeth tingle and his cheeks burn. Alexei hailed a taxi and they got inside.

            They rode together in silence, Otabek leaning towards the window, staring out at the landscape that passed by. When the rink came into view, he couldn’t help but clutch his hands together trying to calm his nerves. _‘Calm, patience, you are a smooth lake,’_ Otabek said, trying to relax his face.

            The taxi stopped, and Alexei paid the driver after they got out. After getting their bags out of the trunk, both of them headed inside.

            It was just as he remembered, and as they neared the rink inside, he heard the familiar sounds. The screep of blades over ice, the settled cold of the rink, and the dry air that filled his nose. “Get your arms up! You’re not a wilted flower!” Yakov’s voice barked over the ice.

            The young group obeyed, trying to do as he instructed. It was a small group, mostly boys, with a few girls sprinkled in. Then Otabek spotted a flash of blonde hair. His breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped.

            Dressed in his familiar black, Yuri skated smoothly around the ice, clearly working on a routine. “I’m going to go get dressed. The advanced class starts in a bit,” Alexei said. “See you later.”

            Otabek’s feet moved him towards the blonde skater, until he reached the wall. He leaned his arms over the edge, watching. Yuri moved into a triple, landing it perfectly. _‘He’s changed,’_ Otabek thought.

            Yuri had let his golden hair grow long, but he still had it braided, a hairstyle from his youth; and his body wasn’t the lean thin body of a teen anymore. He’d grown into his body; shoulders broader, chest more filled out. It had happened slowly, and Otabek hadn’t ignored the changes. _‘I wonder if he ever wanted to see me?’_

            Although Otabek had asked Yuri to be friends three years ago, it was a half lie. He’d been in love with Yuri since that camp. He’d hoped for more three years ago, but Yuri had never given him any signs he felt the same as Otabek. _‘Friends. Is that all we’re going to be?’_

            “Otabek?” Yuri’s voice entered his thoughts.

            He looked up to see him skating towards him. Smooth, supple, graceful; all of those applied to Yuri. “Hi Yuri.”

            A myriad of emotions flittered across Yuri’s face. “Why are you here?”

            _‘Blunt as usual.’_

            “I’m visiting my friend Alexei, he’s in Yakov’s class.”

            “Good for you. I have practice, I just wanted to know why you were here.”

            His eyes were cold, the eyes of a soldier, just as Otabek remembered. “I’m-I’m sorry.”

            “For what? Disappearing, ignoring me and everyone who supported you?” Yuri snapped. “I thought we were friends.”

            With that, he flicked his ponytail over his shoulder and skated off. Otabek sighed knowing Yuri’s anger was well deserved. Maybe he could still win him over, but Otabek knew it wouldn’t be easy.

 

+++

 

            After four days in St. Petersburg, Otabek almost had gotten up the courage to go talk to Yuri. To combat his nerves, Alexei had convinced him to put on skates again, and Otabek was rethinking his decision. It was after class, and the rink was empty; the other skaters had gone home already. He was wearing a borrowed pair of skates, and they felt a little off, nothing like the custom fit skates he had at home.

            Smoothly, he moved across the ice, the familiar movements coming back to him in a rush. Wind pushed back his hair, and he moved in circles around the rink. Alexei skated next to him, clear glee on his face. “You haven’t lost any of your skill,” Alexei said.

            Otabek watched as he moved into a jump, landing a double with ease. It had been two years, two long years since he’d skated. _‘Could I still jump?’_

            His body clearly still remembered the movements, and he copied Alexie’s double, landing only a little unsteady. His leg twinged, and his jaw tightened. _‘I can do this.’_

            Shifting backwards, Otabek and Alexei skated around the rink. Excitement and happiness bubbled up in his chest, it felt so good to be on the ice again. Otabek hadn’t realized how much he missed it, until he couldn’t. He moved into position, planning on doing a triple.

            It was a perfect launch, his body remembering just how, but he landed hard. His leg gave away and he landed hard on the ice. The pain, the memories; they all flooded back. His s cream echoed across the rink. “Otabek!” Alexei cried skating over to him.

            He clutched his leg, tears filling his eyes. Arms wrapped around his chest, helping him to his feet, so he could slowly limp off the ice. Leaning hard on Alexei, he spotted Yuri standing off to the sidelines. His blue-green eyes were wide, fear and worry clear on his face. Embarrassment hit Otabek’s chest hard, he didn’t want Yuri to see his weakness. “Yuri come help me!” Alexei called.

            Yuri paused for a brief moment, then he hurried over. “I can-I can do it,” Otabek said. “I just need to sit down.”

            His leg was pure agony, just like the competition. “No, you’re going to the hospital, what if you tore a muscle Otabek?” Alexei snapped.

            Otabek brushed away Alexei’s hands, intent on unlacing the skates. “Stop it, let me,” Yuri snarled grabbing Otabek’s hands.

            The contact made him freeze, his cheeks warming. Yuri let go of his hands and unlaced his skates. “What were you thinking,” he muttered. “Trying to do a triple when you haven’t skated in two years.”

            “I couldn’t help it.”

            “Yes, you could!” Yuri practically yelled. “You nearly gave me a heart attack you idiot!”

            “I’m sorry.”

            Yuri glared at Otabek, but a blush crept across his cheeks. “Good!”

            Alexei hovered nearby, letting Yuri help him to his feet. _‘He’s strong,’_ Otabek thought.

            “I called a cab,” Alexei said.

            Together, the two of them slowly made it outside to the waiting cab. “Take good care of him Yuri,” Alexei said after they got into the cab.

            “Wait what?” Yuri roared as he shut the door.

            Alexei grinned and gave Otabek two thumbs up. _‘He planned this didn’t he,’_ Otabek thought.

            The taxi drove off, Yuri turning to yell at Alexei out the window. “I can’t believe he did that,” Yuri grumbled.

            “You haven’t changed much,” Otabek said. “That temper of yours is still there.”

            He turned his glaring gaze onto Otabek. “My temper is none of your business.”

            Yuri hmphed and turned away from Otabek, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. A small smile curled on his lips, three years and Yuri’s temper was still there. They continued the ride in silence, but Otabek was glad to get to spend time with him, even if Yuri was angry at him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

            Lucky for Otabek, he’d merely acerbated his old injury and the doctors gave him some pain medications and a warning to take it easy and use crutches for the rest of the day. _‘I’m too young to be using crutches,’_ Otabek thought as he swung out of the hospital.

            Yuri sulked after him holding the bag of meds for him. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket after balancing on one crutch.

           

 **Alexei:** Are you out of the hospital yet?

 

 **Otabek:** Yeah, I’m on crutches for the rest of the day. Where’s your place?

 

            He waited for the reply, and made a note of the address. “Was that your friend?” Yuri asked, a stiff look on his face.

            “Alexei is letting me stay at his place. I’m going to call a cab. See you tomorrow?”

            It was awkward between the two. Otabek didn’t know if it was better if Yuri was mad at him, instead of this unsureness that surrounded them. As usual, Yuri hid behind his hair, staring at the ground. “Maybe,” he muttered, handing Otabek his meds.

            Otabek watched him walk off, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Shaking his head, he went to call a cab.

            The ride took about ten minutes, because traffic was slow. He paid the cab driver and crutched up to the door. Alexei lived on the third story of an apartment building. _‘I hope there’s an elevator,’_ Otabek thought slowly making it up the steps.

            There was, and he gladly pressed the up button, only panting a little. It was hard maneuvering on crutches and already his armpits were aching. ‘Ding’ went the elevator and it opened.

            Alexei was waiting for him, ready to open the door. “Is Yuri still mad at you?” he asked as Otabek made his way inside.

            The interior of Alexei’s apartment was nice, furnished with style, but it didn’t matter to Otabek as long as he had somewhere to sit down. “Sort of…”

            “You have to talk to him Bek, it’s not healthy for you to tip toe around him. He’s not fifteen anymore.”

            Otabek sighed and sank down into a plush thick chair next to Alexei. “I know, but it’s hard. We’ve barely spoken since my injury. It’s been over two years, and I still think he hates me.”

            “I still don’t know why you pushed everyone away.”

            Anger flashed briefly in Alexei’s eyes. Everyone else simply accepted that Otabek was gone from the ice skating circles, but not Alexei. He’d hunted Otabek down and pushed friendship. “I didn’t want to show everyone my weakness. Yuuri, Viktor, even that idiot JJ were still the best of the best, and I had to retire all because of an injury.”

            The self-loathing and disgust at himself was coming back. “You’re still a great skater Bek, you just need to go back into it slowly.”

            “I can’t compete anymore, I’m too old to start back in, don’t you understand that?” Otabek snapped back.

            “Viktor is still skating, so is Yuuri,” Alexei shot out.

            Otabek wanted to scream. “Which one is my room?” he growled.

            “The second to the left!”

            “Thank you!”

            “You’re welcome!” Alexei yelled.

            Otabek stalked to his room as best as he could on crutches and slammed the door behind him.

            Sighing, he flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. His leg hurt and he was mad at his friend. Curling around into a ball, he closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep.

 

+++

 

            Yuri wasn’t sure what to make of Otabek being in Russia, or seeing him on the ice again. _‘Three damn years,’_ he thought, his fists clenching, nails digging into his palms.

            The memory of them in Barcelona, Otabek reaching out a hand and asking him if they were friends yet, made a ping of sadness in his chest. He’d seen the way Otabek looked at him, the softness in his dark eyes, the silly smiles. Yuri didn’t know what to do with the affection that Otabek clearly wanted to give him. Instead he gave Yuri friendship.

 It felt good to have a friend, one he could complain to when Viktor and Yuuri got too sickeningly sweet. After the Grand Prix Finals, they separated. Yuri went back to St. Petersburg to train and Otabek left for his home rink. For a while, both of them kept in contact, skyping and emailing.

            Then came the accident. Yuri gritted his teeth, his memories of that day coming back in a rush. The call from Viktor that Otabek was hurt and in the hospital. Yuri tried calling him, but nothing. Radio silence. _‘I could’ve flown to visit him,’_ Yuri thought.

            Instead he stayed where he was, training. Time passed and the guilt Yuri felt made it hard for him to message Otabek. Instead silence stretched out for months, then a year, then two.

            When Yuri had seen Otabek leaning against the wall, his heart skipped a beat. He was just as good looking as Yuri remembered. His body had softened a little since he wasn’t a skater anymore, but he still had those sparkling dark eyes and thick black hair. “Yuri, are you listening?” Yakov barked. “No of course not!”

            Mila giggled from across the rink making Yuri glare at her. “I’m listening Yakov,” Yuri drawled.

            The old man shook his head grumbling obscenities in Russian under his breath. “Get ready, I want to see your routine.”

            Yuri went to lace up his skates. It was unusual for him to get lost in thought, especially about Otabek. He focused while he put on his skates. It wouldn’t do him any good to think about Otabek, or the fall he’d seen yesterday.

            Mila was waiting for him on the ice, hands on her slender hips. “Yuuurrii,” she called. “Is your head here today?”

            He glared at his rink mate, she was annoying, even if she was like a big sister to him. “Yes!”

            “Not thinking of a certain dark haired beauty that showed up yesterday?” she asked her voice sing song.

            “Of course not idiot,” he snarled, and launched onto the ice.

            Anger coursed through his veins. He’d tried to tame his temper, but it always flared up at the wrong time. Yakov said it would get him in real trouble someday, but Yuri ignored him. He needed to stop thinking about Otabek and focus on his skating.

            Moving across the ice, Yuri knew this was where he belonged. He’d worked hard to get where he was and nothing and no one was going to stop him.

            Thinking of the music, Yuri moved through his routine. It was difficult as usual, but Yuri was up for the challenge. Swiftly he transitioned into a triple, landing effortlessly. The step sequence next was simple but elegant.

            Why had Otabek decided now to come to Russia? Gritting his teeth, Yuri frowned, shifting into a spin. _‘Asshole, what does he think, just showing up here?’_

            Not able to focus completely, he turned into a quad only to fall on his face. “Yuri!” Yakov barked. “You’re not concentrating! Again!”

            He got up off the ice, brushing the ice from his hands and moving back across the ice. _‘I should be competing against him, but I’m not.’_

            Clenching his fists, Yuri put any thoughts of Otabek from his mind and focused on his skating.

            After practice, Yuri saw he had two texts on his phone, both from Otabek.

 

 **Otabek:** Want to go to dinner and talk?

 

            The next text was timestamped twenty minutes later.

 

 **Otabek:** I mean you don’t have to. Just text me if you want to.

 

            Yuri couldn’t help it, a small smile curled on his lips. It was just like three years ago, Otabek shyly asking him if he wanted to go get drinks and talk.

 

 **Yuri:** Sure, what time and where?

 

 **Otabek:** Are you at the rink? I’ll come pick you up. It’s a restaurant like ten minutes from there.

 

 **Yuri:** I’ll be waiting.

 

            He went to the front of the rink, his bag around his shoulders and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

 

            Otabek smoothed his coat for the third time and gazed into the mirror. He was completely surprised that Yuri had replied to his texts. He’d sent the first one on a whim, then regretted it twenty minutes later. “So, you’re going to talk?” Alexei said.

            They’d made up hours ago, and to be honest Otabek was glad. “Yup, Yuri deserves to know how I feel about him.”

            Alexei grinned and shoved him towards the door. “Go, you’ll be late. Also, if you get a scratch on my bike I will murder you with my skates.”

            “Yes mother,” Otabek joked jingling the keys.

            His leg was doing much better, probably the medications were helping. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, but Otabek settled his shoulders and left the apartment building.

            Alexei’s bike was similar to the one he had at home, and it roared to life. Pulling out of the driveway, he maneuvered into the street and headed towards the rink.

            Just as Yuri promised, he was waiting for Otabek inside. When he pulled up, the door opened and Yuri strode out. “This is familiar,” he said, a small smile curling up on his lips.

            Otabek turned and handed Yuri a helmet. “Just a little.”

            The only difference was that there were no overzealous fans hunting him down. Their fingers brushed when Yuri took the helmet. It was a shame to hide such beautiful blonde hair, but Otabek was all about safety. His heart raced when Yuri climbed on behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

            It was a struggle to get his heart going and he took a moment to get settled. The bike roared to life again and he drove off towards the restaurant. It was a small hole in the wall place that served good food. Yuri pressed close to him, tightening his hold on Otabek. _‘I hope he can’t hear my heart race,’_ he thought, swallowing hard.

            Traffic was light, so they made it in good time. After Otabek parked the bike, Yuri got off, lifting the helmet off his head, golden hair falling past his shoulders. He froze, his eyes watching him settle his hair. “What?” Yuri snapped, his cheeks flushing.

            Heat rushed to his face, and he turned away, unbuckling his own helmet. “No-nothing.”

            “I’ve been here, the food is good,” Yuri said handing Otabek the helmet.

            He set both on the biked and they headed inside.

            The atmosphere was dark, dimly lit lamps illuminating areas. “This way,” a waitress said.

            She took their drink order after they were seated. Yuri pulled a menu up to his face, trying to decide. “Yuri, there’s something, well something I need to talk to you about.”

            “Mhmm,” Yuri replied, his eyes still stuck on the menu.

            Otabek reached across the table and pushed down the menu. “It’s serious.”

            “Fine,” Yuri huffed.

            “I’m sorry for pushing you away.”    

            “You told me that already.”

            “I know, but I want to put aside the past and start over, but-there’s something else I need to tell you.”

            The butterflies were back, fluttering around in his stomach. “I’m-I’m in love with you.”

            Yuri’s eyes widened, his shoulder stiffened. “You what?”

            Otabek couldn’t even look him in the eye; instead he focused on the table and his shaking hands. “Ever since camp, but when we met again, you were only fifteen. I didn’t want to push my affections on you, so-I asked you to be my friend.”

            “If you loved me, why did you push me away after you were injured!” Yuri protested. “Why did you shut me out?”

            “Because I was embarrassed to show you weakness, I didn’t want to burden you with my problems.”

            “Idiot! You were never a burden! Ugh, I would’ve been there for you!” Yuri yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

            “I didn’t want you to have to set aside your training just to see me. I would have never forgiven myself if you did that.”

            “Yet you retired, instead of trying again?”

            “It was for the best.”

            Yuri sighed and rubbed his face. “You love me? Me? Why?”

            “You are my light. When I saw you at the camp, the first time you landed a jump, your face light up like a candle in the dark. I couldn’t help but fall in love with you.”

            The waitress interrupted their conversation, getting their order. She gazed appreciatively over at Yuri, her cheeks flushing. _‘I bet she knows who he is,’_ he thought.

            Him, no one remembered him, it had been too long. “I can’t believe you, sappy sounding like Viktor,” Yuri said making a face.

            This made him flinch. Throwing his words back at Otabek, when he meant them. “I see.”

            He was right, Yuri didn’t feel anything towards him. “Wait, Otabek,” Yuri said, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. “I didn’t mean it.”

            “Then why did you say it?”

            He didn’t mean for his words to sound sharp. “Because I didn’t expect you to talk like that…I’m no light,” Yuri huffed turning his head aside to hide his blush. “I just-got unbalanced.”

            Otabek tried not to show his emotions, how disappointed he was. “It’s fine. We’re friends Yuri, just forget what I said earlier.”

            This made Yuri’s furrow his brow, confusion clearly on his face. “Why? You clearly had feelings for me three years ago, why didn’t you say anything?”

            Their food had arrived giving Otabek a break, which he was glad for. He wasn’t very hungry now, but it would be rude to simply push his food around. Their awkwardness rose again, sharp and glaring. _‘I shouldn’t have said anything,’_ he thought staring down at his plate. _‘I didn’t say anything because you didn’t see me that way.’_

            “Otabek.” His voice was soft and unsure. “We are friends, but I still am upset that you ignored me for two years.”

            “Can you forgive me?”

            “I think so.”

            “Good.”

            Although the awkwardness didn’t dissipate completely, it lessened and they could continue dinner.

            Otabek insisted on paying for dinner, despite Yuri’s complaints. They walked out of the restaurant. _‘I still don’t know what Yuri’s feeling.’_

            Their fingers brushed when Otabek handed him his helmet. “Otabek, I want to see you again, now that I’ve forgiven you.”

            Otabek was use to the stiff, angry, and standoff-ish Yuri, not this reserved shy adult. “Good, tomorrow?”

            I have training all day. Friday, I’m open.”

            That was three days later, but he would endure not seeing Yuri until then. “Good.”

            They climbed into the bike and, it revved to life. It would be his second to last day in Russia, but at least he could spend it with Yuri.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the outcome of episode 12, I edited the other chapters a bit to reflect the outcome. If you want to reread them, feel free. If not enjoy the last chapter.

Chapter 4.

 

            “Yuri put down your phone and practice!” Yakov barked.

            This was the fourth time already today, but Yuri wanted to talk to Otabek. It took two years of silence to realize just how much he missed him. “I’m confiscating your phone Yuri!”

            The old man grabbed it, pulling it out of his fingers. “Yakov! Give it back!”

            “I’ll give it back when you pay attention and practice!”

            Yuri glared at his coach, turning on his skates and gliding away. _‘Not fair, I was in the middle of sending Otabek plans for tomorrow,’_ Yuri thought gritting his teeth.

            “I can’t believe Yakov took your phone,” Mila said skating up next to him.

            “He had no right!” Yuri growled, clenching his fists.

            She sighed and shook her head. “You weren’t paying attention or even practicing.”

            “I don’t care!”

            “You’ll care later,” he heard Mila mutter.

            Grumbling under his breath, he started the beginning of his program.

            Otabek was slightly surprised to get a text stating that this was Yakov and Yuri’s phone was being confiscated so he could practice. A small smile curled on his face. “What’s that smile for?” Alexei asked handing him a cup of tea.

            “Yakov confiscated Yuri’s phone,” Otabek said, then took the cup. “Thanks.”

            “That’s not the first time that’s happened.”

            Uneasiness rose in Otabek’s chest. _‘It’s not like he promised not to see anyone or anything,’_ he thought blowing on the hot liquid.

            “You know Yuri hasn’t had any time for anything else but skating, you know that right?” Alexei said.

            “Yeah,” he said. “I know what that’s like.”

            Two hours later, his phone buzzed.

 

 **Yuri:** tomorrow morning, we’re hanging out.

 

 **Otabek:** Okay, where do you want me to meet you?

 

 **Yuri:** where does your friend live? I’ll pick you up.

 

            Otabek sent him the address, and sighed. “Does he know you’re leaving the day after tomorrow?” Alexei said.

            “Yeah, I told him yesterday. He wasn’t happy, but it’s not his fault he didn’t know I was coming. I don’t want him skipping training.”

            “Are you nervous?”

            “A little. It was different going to eat dinner, spending the day with him; its nerve racking.”

            “You’ll do fine. Just be your normal silent self, Yuri won’t know what hit him.”

            A memory came back to Otabek, the one in Barcelona; when they were sitting and having drinks. He barely said more than a handful of words, but hearing Yuri talk made him happy. That bright smile. “Don’t go all sappy on me.”

            “What?”

            Alexei shook his head and went into the kitchen. “Come help me make dinner.”

            “All right.”

 

+++

 

            Yuri said he’d come at nine am, but he was running late. Otabek paced living room, his phone in hand. What if Yuri wasn’t coming, what if. No, no what if’s. His phone buzzed. It was Yuri.

 

 **Yuri:** I’m here, where are you?”

 

 **Otabek:** Coming down.

 

            He locked the door, since Alexei was already at practice. Running down the stairs, he was excited. To spend the whole day with Yuri made him unbelievably happy. He was waiting outside. “Where do you want to go first?” Yuri asked.

            “Where’s your favorite place to go?” Otabek asked.

            A small gentle smile curled up on Yuri’s face, his eyes grew distant. “When I was little, once a year Grandpa and I would go visit the Catherine Gardens.”

            “Lead on,” Otabek said.

            They took the metro, and had to walk a little, but it was worth it. The gardens were amazing, and Yuri knew a little history about the gardens, including who it was named after. The way Yuri’s eyes lit up when he talked about his Grandpa, made Otabek smile. _‘If only he could look at me like that,’_ he thought.

            His heart twinged a little, but Otabek was glad to spend time with Yuri. “Are you ok?” Yuri asked.

            “I’m fine.”

            “Okay, want to go get something to eat? I’m hungry.”

            “Know of any good places around here?”

            Yuri pulled out his phone. “Yakov gave it back I see,” Otabek said smiling.

            “You know that already idiot.”

            His fingers moved over the screen, looking up restaurants. “This one sounds promising,” Yuri said, then he looked at his phone and then at Otabek. “Want to-want to take a picture with me?”

            “Sure.”

            He leaned in close to Yuri, his hair brushing Otabek’s cheek. _‘Soft.’_

            Yuri held the phone up, getting the two of them on the screen. “Smile.”

            Otabek glanced over, his smile turning wider when he saw the brilliance from Yuri’s own smile. The air seemed a little colder when Yuri stepped away to look at the picture. “Hey! You weren’t looking at the camera, you were-” Yuri’s face flushed, and he stiffened a little. “-Looking at me. Is that how you see me?”

            He showed the phone to Otabek. The photo was of him looking at Yuri, a soft look in his eyes, his smile wider than usual. “Yes…” Otabek replied, folding his hands together.

            A silly little smile curled up on Yuri’s lips. “It’s sweet. Can I post this?”

            “Of course,” Otabek said.

            “Then food, I’m hungry.”

            Otabek waited for Yuri to post the picture, his fingers itching to pull out his own phone see what caption he put underneath. They headed off towards the restaurant.

            While they waited for their order, Otabek pulled out his phone to see. Under the picture of them were two words that made his heart race, ‘first date’. He was tagged and so was Yuri. A flurry of comments was already underneath, and of course Phichit had the first comment. “You saw?” Yuri said letting his hair fall back into one eye.

            “Why do you let your hair get in your face? I want to see all of you,” Otabek murmured.

            He reached across the table and pushed back Yuri’s hair, tucking it behind his ear. Yuri’s skin was warm and soft under his fingers. A flush crept up his face, Yuri’s blue-green eyes wide. “Sorry…”

            “No, I don’t mind,” Yuri said. “Bek, I-I know you said to forget it-but I just can’t. I didn’t realize how much I missed you until you were gone. I feel something for you, it’s not love-I mean it might be, I don’t really want to remain just friends.”

            Yuri was fumbling so much, clearly nervous, and unsure. It was adorable, but it wasn’t really Yuri. “It’s fine Yuri, I don’t expect you to fall in love with me just because I came back to Russia. I’m just glad I get to spend today with you,” Otabek said.

            Yuri reached across the table and brushed his hand over Otabek’s. “Thanks.”

            Their food came, and both of them dug in. Otabek’s heart was light and happy. _‘I know Yuri’s feelings now.’_

            The rest of the day went by too fast and it had been so much fun spending the day with Yuri. Otabek couldn’t help but slide his hand into Yuri’s and squeeze it. Red flooded his cheeks, but he squeezed Otabek’s hand back. “You know we probably shouldn’t be holding hands in public,” Yuri whispered in his ear.

            It was hard, and it hurt a little to let go of Yuri’s hand. “I wish we could.”

            A sudden thought light in his mind, one that made his cheeks heat up. “Otabek?”

He pulled Yuri into a side alley, sliding his arms around his waist. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, their faces close.

            He could feel Yuri’s breath on his face, his blue-green eyes staring up at him, wide in shock. “Yes…”

            Yuri’s voice was soft and unsure, but he leaned into Otabek’s body. His lips were so close, and all Otabek had to do was close the short distance between them. Letting his eyes fall shut, he kissed Yuri, still a little unsure of himself. His lips were a little chapped, but Otabek didn’t mind, and he clutched him close. Yuri moved his hands around Otabek’s neck, sliding one hand into his hair.

            When Otabek broke the kiss, both of them were panting a little. “Wow…” he said.

            Yuri blinked twice, his cheeks bright red. “Yes, wow.”

            “You know, it’s weird, you’re taller than me now,” Otabek said.

            A silly smile broke out on Yuri’s face. “You kiss me, then tell me I’ve grown, Bek you haven’t changed much at all.”

            Otabek couldn’t help but grin and lean in to kiss him again.

            Yuri’s phone buzzed as they were walking back to the apartment. “Ugh, Yakov wants to get another hour of training in today. Want to come?”

            “Sure.”

            They made a pit stop to grab Yuri’s skating bag. This was the first time Otabek got to see his apartment. It was small, but cozy. A framed picture caught his eye; it was when Yuri was younger. There was a Japanese family surrounding him, along with Yuuri and Viktor. “Did you take this in Hasetsu?” Otabek asked.

            “Ugh that old thing. Viktor gave it to me for winning the Grand Prix Final that year. I should throw it away.” His voice betrayed his words, there was fondness that seeped in. “C’mon or Yakov will have a heart attack if we’re late.”

            They left, heading towards the rink.

            Yuri left Otabek to go change. He stood next to the rink, watching the beginner class practice.

            Another pair was skating, one that Otabek knew well. The two of them skated over when they saw him. “Hello Viktor, Yuuri,” Otabek said.

            “I didn’t know you were here,” Yuuri said, curiosity in his dark eyes.

            “I’m visiting a friend.”

            It was hard, and awkward. “How have you been?” Viktor asked sliding up next to his husband.

            “Good.”

            “Still retired I see,” Viktor said, a stiffness in his voice, his blue eyes flashing.

            “Yes, I’m too old to go back.”

            “I hoped that wasn’t the case,” came the curt reply. “Let’s go Yuuri, Makkachin needs a walk.”

            His chest hurt a little. Being snubbed by a five-time world champion wasn’t something easy for a person to bear. Also, it was Viktor, a person that normally was happy and all smiles. “What did Viktor want?” Yuri asked walking over slowly, his ice-skates thunking over the rubber mats.

            “Oh, to ask me how I was,” Otabek said.

            “He wasn’t mean to you,” Yuri asked.

            “Just a little upset I think, because I retired and won’t come back.”

            “I wouldn’t mind if you came back to skating. I missed competing against you.”

            “Yuri get to practicing! You’re late already!” Yakov barked, his voice echoing over the rink.

            Leaning against the wall, he slid off his skate guards and stepped onto the ice. Otabek stood nearby.

            That painful feeling came back while he watched Yuri skate. The beauty, the strength. He wanted that again. He could almost hear the music, it was so beautiful watching him skate.

            Some of the beginner group were watching from the rink, their eyes wide. _‘Why couldn’t I train and come back?’_ Otabek thought, clenching the railing.

            He could make his country proud again, make Yuri proud of him. “What are you thinking about?” Yuri asked, skating over to the doorway, and stepping out of the rink.

            “What if I came back and trained?” Otabek asked, butterflies the size of moose rattling in his chest.

            Instead of saying anything, Yuri simply gave him a thumbs up. “Really?”

            He ran over and pulled his arms around Yuri, sweeping him off his feet. “Hey! I’m not short anymore!”

            “Don’t care.”

            When Otabek set him down, Yuri smiled, his eyes lighting up. It took his breath away. “Stay with me,” Yuri said.

            “Stay forever for all I care!” Mila called from across the ice.

            Yuri groaned and rubbed his face “Not her too. Now that Viktor and the pork chop are back, it’s going to be lovey dovy grossness again.”

            “I can help you escape,” Otabek said brushing his fingers across Yuri’s cheek.

            That smile, the brilliant one that Otabek loved flashed across Yuri’s face. “Good, I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I'm writing, a bit fluffy, a bit sappy. I hope you'll enjoy it.


End file.
